


Blanket Heat

by anemptymargin



Category: Psych RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, Humor, M/M, Real Men Wear Blankets, Slankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one Slanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know. I have issues. I could not get this pairing out of my head and blame myself entirely for random moments of awkward cuteness this may inspire.

It was four o’clock in the morning and Andy was in his trailer, wrapped up in a thick green sleeved blanket with a cup of tea and his most recent draft script leading into the day’s shooting. He wasn’t due on set for another hour, but there were too many new notes to wait until Steve came knocking with another stack since he was actually on location for the shoot. Before he could warm back up from the relatively short trip out for tea and bagels; he heard the entirely too familiar gentle rap at the thin metal door. “It’s open!” He called around a big bite of onion-cream cheese goodness.

 

Steve opened the door and popped his head in with a sleepy smile; “Sorry, saw your light on when I was headed to the canteen for bagels.”

 

“They’re out of onion.” Andy took a large bite of his and licked the cream cheese off his lips dramatically.

 

Steve snorted and ducked down low as he entered the small trailer, sitting down on the wide but short bench that ran along one side. Quiet for a long moment, he eyed Andy where he perched in a chair across the trailer and then asked; “Are you wearing a Snuggie?”

 

Standing up as though he were asserting his boundless masculinity, Andy defended himself. “No, it’s a Slanket, thank you very much. I think it’s totally acceptable for a grown man to wear a blanket with sleeves. Besides, they’re like a writer’s dream up here in the frigid wastes… I can make notes while never leaving the cocoon of warmth.” When Steve laughed, he added; “Not all of us can do below freezing in a t-shirt.”

 

Shaking his head, Steve shrugged. “There’s a pitch in there somewhere.”

 

Berman couldn’t help but let a laugh slip as the idea hit him. Shifting on his feet – slowly making his way across the small gap between them as though moving too fast would trip him… which given the sheer length of the blanket was entirely possible. “Shawn catches Gus in a Slanket and teases him.”

 

“Snuggie is funnier – nobody but you knows what a Slanket is.” Steve smirked, “I think Gus would wear one, though – it’s totally practical in his mind.”

 

“I can work and be warm, Shawn.” Andy put on his best Gus impression and then switched into a voice that sounded nothing like Shawn; “Dude, it’s perhaps the least attractive thing I’ve ever seen… and I’m counting your Tito Jackson phase. Pink, really?”

 

Covering his mouth to hold back the laugh, Steve shook his head and added; “And then Gus convinces him to try it on and luxuriate in its warmth.”

 

“Oh!” Andy slipped off the hunter green blanket and then put it on so that it opened in the front; “Shawn would totally wear it backwards so it was more like a robe!” Illustrating, he shouldered it on himself and laughed.

 

“Only Gus would be all ‘I don’t think so, Shawn – it opens in the back because your behind stays warm on the couch.’ and of course Shawn would try to shrug it off and look like he knew what he was doing.”

 

“Oh, totally.” Andy grinned and took another step forward, hesitating before climbing into Steve’s lap, rolling with the idea. “He’d climb up in Gus’ lap and put his head on his chest…” he illustrated, letting his beard rest on the inside of Steve’s shoulder – going for the full on funny. “And then he says; ‘True, Gus, but you forget the comfort factor… this way makes snuggling a breeze.’ And wraps it around Gus’ shoulders like this…”

 

With an uneasy laugh, Steve chuckled and let Andy wrap the warm fabric behind him. “Wow… that’s really… uh… bringing the homoerotic tension back, Andy.”

 

“Wait for it…” Andy whispered, shifting again to feel the intriguing push of the zipper on Steve’s jeans against his boxer shorts. “You’re really warm… you weren’t even wearing a jacket out there. I hate you.”

 

“High body temperature. It wasn’t a far walk,” he replied quietly, swallowing hard at the unexpected closeness. “What am I waiting for?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry… was channeling Shawn there.” Andy murmured, nuzzling a little more against Steve’s warm long-sleeved t-shirt.

 

He waited a long moment, letting the awkwardness stretch out a while before asking; “Am I the only one who finds this awkward and vaguely wrong?”

 

“I was cold?” Andy replied innocently, the question tilting his voice up a notch.

 

Tentatively, Steve let one hand rest under the blanket on Andy’s back; when the other man only shifted closer against him, he knew what was actually going on. “Is this a come on?”

 

Shifting again, more purposefully than before, Andy glanced up at him and answered; “Maybe. Is it working?”

 

“I may be the first ever victim of the Snuggie ambush.”

 

Andy giggled and pressed his face against Steve’s chest for a long moment before looking back up at him fully; “Slankets are too classy for an ambush, I was thinking more of an opportunity to collect body heat that I wouldn’t want to miss.”

 

“I believe that’s similar to the line you used last time this happened…” Steve’s opposite hand found the small of Andy’s back and lingered at the waistband of his shorts; “Only then it was ‘Steve, I’m cold and a little drunk and require your excess body heat.’ if I remember correctly.”

 

“And that was all totally true. I never should have trusted Roday when he said ‘one beer’. I didn’t know I’d end up locked out of my trailer and have to visit your nice, big hotel room.” Not that he was bitter about it, he wasn’t. The writers never get sweet digs during shooting. “It is very cold in Vancouver.”

 

Steve sighed; “This is inappropriate, Andy…”

 

“Hey, what happens in Vancouver stays in Vancouver, right?” His mouth turned upward in an impish grin.

 

Steve shook his head, unable to hide his smile. “You’re incorrigible, Berman,” he murmured, giving a tug at the top of the Slanket to pull it up over Andy’s head before leaning down to press a kiss to his temple.

 

“Four-thirty in the morning is too early for ‘incorrigible’ – I’d say impetuous at best.”

 

“Impetuous and trouble,” Steve added, his smile not fading when the blanket shifted and Andy reached up to take off his glasses only to set them aside and then wrap his arms around Steve’s chest. “You realize I blame this entirely on you.”

 

“I’m… I’m okay with that.” He chuckled, pushing up onto his knees and straddling Steve’s comparably wide hips to push in close for a kiss. It wasn’t the first, though it was nice to be trying it sober for once. Steve had already shaved for the morning and smelled vaguely of Old Spice and his lips hesitated at first as though deciding if he did actually want to be doing what they were doing – and then he closed his eyes and felt the trace of Steve’s tongue parting his lips.

 

Clearly allowing himself to be more active in the moment, Steve tugged his friend’s undershirt from where it was tucked into his boxer shorts and let his hands find the deceptively warm skin of Andy’s back. He tasted different than late at night; the familiar flavor of stale beer and Thai food replaced with toothpaste and onion cream cheese and green tea. He smiled against Andy’s lips and let out a soft laugh when the kiss broke. “You realize I’ve never done this in a trailer on my own set before.”

 

 “Mmm, really? Mister writer-director-creator-musician-caterer-producer…”

 

“Shut up.” He chuckled in reply, rubbing both hands up the slight curve of Andy’s back when he felt his arms slip out of the sleeves followed by familiar hands tugging at his fly. “You think anyone else would get away with this?”

 

“If I say ‘yes’ does that imply that I think you’re easy because you’re totally not…” He opened his eyes to catch Steve leaning his head back with a hard swallow when he managed open the button and tugged down the zipper. “I mean, it took me like an hour last time… just to get you to do that thing with your nose…”

 

“What thing?” He opened his eyes to squint at Andy more than actually see anything. “I don’t do a thing.” Closing his eyes again on their own accord, his face drew up and nose wrinkled at the sensation of an unexpected hand going straight for his crotch and grabbing him through the thin boxer briefs. “Ooo… okay, okay…”

 

“That thing.” Andy giggled under his breath, but didn’t let go for a long moment. As hoped, Steve shifted under him and lifted his hips – allowing him to push the fabric barriers down his impossibly long thighs to pool at his bent knees. “It’s interesting.”

 

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes again, his fingertips dipping below the waistband of Andy’s shorts – slowly, easily… there was no need to rush just yet. Before he could comment, the smaller man was pushing up against him again and kissing him as he took proper hold of his exposed cock and began to stroke him hard. He wanted to laugh, to break a little bit of the tension, but the crush of Andy’s lips cut it off before he could. Instead, he rocked his hips weakly against the tight grip; pushing him the slightest bit faster as the moment took hold.

 

Andy peeked out from under the blanket again and flashed a grin; “Someone’s excited…”

 

Letting the laugh slip, Steve followed it with a low groan. “Someone isn’t used to being manhandled this early in the morning.”

 

“You say ‘manhandled’ like we’re doing a stunt or something.” Andy turned his wrist inward as he stroked a little harder – eliciting another groan. “We could always stop here and come back after a nice long day of filming…”

 

“Don’t stop…” He replied without hesitation other than a slight hitch in his breathing. “God, don’t stop.”

 

“Lay down,” Andy murmured, pushing his small body closer against Steve’s chest as though it would shift him anywhere but tighter against the back of the bench seat. “Please?”

 

Steve withdrew his hands and then hooked them both under Andy’s ass and lifted him up entirely too easily. “I could take you to bed…”

 

“You wouldn’t…” he let out a short cry when Steve stood up, and wrapped his legs around his middle defensively. He almost cracked a joke about feeling like he was five, and then figured given their activities that’d likely be a moment killer. Instead, he looped his arms around Steve’s neck and held on for dear life as he lumbered down the narrow walkway and forced open the rolling door that did little to obscure the bedroom area that consisted mostly of a large, unmade bed with several sheets of marked up paper strewn across it.

 

“Do you actually sleep here?” Steve grunted, lowering Andy down to the bed before stripping off his tangled jeans and underwear; “Or do you just make a nest of scripts to keep you warm?”

 

Andy rolled his eyes; “I was editing last night before I fell asleep, sorry I didn’t exactly expect an early morning caller.” He leaned back on the bed and collected as many of the pages as he could reach into a pile before his attention was diverted by his boxers being tugged off. “And… wow, eager much?”

 

“Just keeping it rolling, it’s one thing to get caught leaving your trailer… it’s another to get busted leaving it after it’s been rocking.” He squinted down at Andy and shook his head; “Lay down.”

 

“Yes sir…” he murmured, laying out flat on his back. With a slight laugh, he tugged the edges of the backward Slanket up over his bare chest. “Are you really gonna…” he nearly got out the question, but then Steve’s mouth enveloped his member and it got cut off with a simpering moan; “Oooh, you are…”

 

In a vain attempt to shut him up, Steve pressed his hand flat against Andy’s stomach, holding him down against the mattress as his tongue stroked over the underside of his cock. It was mostly unfamiliar territory for him, but not nearly as terrifying as he’d thought it would be – Andy was pretty calm about the whole thing and even stroked over the top of his head as he blindly explored the new flesh, stopping only when he felt the gentle tug on his shirt. “Hmmm?”

 

“Almost time, come here…”

 

“Be late…” Steve sighed, climbing on top of him as best he could; “I’m your boss, I’m allowed to make you late.”

 

Andy chuckled under his breath and locked both hands against the small of Steve’s back pulling him down against him. “I’m pretty sure if the director is running late they’ll send someone… do you really need a scarred PA opening that door?”

 

Steve grinned; “This episode’s already over budget without paying for therapy.”

 

Shaking his head, Andy pulled at him again, lifting his hips until he gently dug his hardness against Steve’s thigh. “Okay… move a little up and to the left…” Steve shifted and he groaned; “not my left, your left!”

 

“Right… got it… here?” He slowly wiggled until he was crouched on all fours, his knees digging into the outside of Andy’s hips. “You sure this’ll work?”

 

“I don’t know, what’d we do last time?”

 

Experimentally, Steve gave a few somewhat satisfying thrusts forward – enjoying the tug of skin against skin as he pushed in lower. “Mmmm, I don’t know… you sort of climbed on top of me we did this… awkwardly.”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t so damn tall…” Andy sighed, Steve’s shirt brushing against his eyes; “Let’s try it the other way.”

 

“Other way?”

 

He groaned even louder; “On your back, come on…”

 

Tugging and catching on the dark green Slanket, Steve attempted to roll onto his back and heft Andy on top of him at once; succeeding mostly and ending up with the smaller man on top of him – writhing and thrusting awkwardly against him. “Better?” He panted, wrapping his arms around Andy’s shoulders to drag him in as close as he could, cocooning them both in the warm blanket.

 

“Mmm, much…” Andy leaned in and nipped at Steve’s chest, falling into an easy rhythm as they rubbed against each other, belly to belly. “Good… good?”

 

“Good.” Steve agreed, closing his eyes against the pleasant rutting sensation of skin against skin as a slight wetness built between them. “Really good…”

 

 For a long moment, he was lost – letting his libido take over the way it only really could at ungodly hours of the day. “Harder?” he panted.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Steve lifted his hips just enough to control the angle, driving his hardness against the underside of Andy’s belly as the smaller man thrust eagerly against his inner thigh. “Yeah… please…”

 

Andy shifted his weight onto one knee to attempt better leverage; and managed to slide down the channel of Steve’s inner thigh to prod hard against the crack of his ass. An unexpected whimpering gasp caught in his throat as he fought the urge to keep pushing.

 

“Oh God…” Steve let out a slight giggle, slipping into a full on laugh that he reeled back with a soft snort. “Andy… do it again, make that little noise...”

 

“Shut up…” Andy whined behind a chuckle of his own, flushed hot as he tried to keep going. “I’m trying to make this work…”

 

Steve pushed himself lower and hooked his legs around Andy’s thighs – forcing them both into a comfortable spot. “You’re doing fine,” he murmured, closing his eyes when the slow and steady thrusts became much more insistent, “God… gonna…”

 

“Yeah?” Andy panted hard and lowered his head, rubbing his beard against the soft cotton t-shirt with each increasingly passionate dig of his hips. “Come on… come on Steve… you can do it…” he muttered into his chest, forcing back the building knot of tension in his gut. He whispered; “Please…”

 

Holding back a strangled moan, Steve’s hands clamped down hard on Andy’s shoulders as warm wetness spread between them. “Yes… yes…” he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes even tighter; “Mmm, God…”

 

The slick fluid was more than enough to be the extra push Andy needed. He gave two hard thrusts against the taut muscles of his lover’s inner thigh and bit back a loud cry; “Oh, man… oh…” His body seized and jerked, butting hard against Steve’s thigh as he came. After a long moment, he let himself collapse against Steve’s chest, laughing under his breath.

 

Grinning, Steve held him for a long moment, nice and cozy under the warm blanket. “Oh, man… Andy… that was awkward.”

 

“Good awkward, or bad awkward?” He lifted his head up enough to catch Steve’s eyes, smiling when the other man looked down at him uncertainly. “Just for comparison.”

 

He chuckled and squeezed the smaller man tighter; “Not bad. I think… better than last time.”

 

“I was drunk last time, of course it’s better.”

 

Breaking the moment, Steve patted him on the shoulders and asked; “What time is it?”

 

“Later than I want it to be and earlier than any human should have to be awake.” Andy replied, once more resting his head on Steve’s chest as their bodies went comfortably limp. He caught Steve’s watch and muttered; “Ten ‘till… damn it. I have to get dressed.”

 

“You do.” He sighed; “Go, get… I’ll wait until you’re gone to leave.”

 

Andy braced his hands against Steve’s shoulder and pushed himself up, stealing another kiss as he nuzzled against Steve’s cheeks. “I’ll see you on set.”

 

“Mmmhmm, fashionably late.” Steve closed his eyes and rubbed them with the back of his hand, letting out a slight murmur of protest when Andy climbed off of him and then went about getting dressed, quickly leaving his trailer so he wouldn’t be too late.

 

After several long minutes, Steve got out of bed and retrieved his glasses from the small sitting area before hitting the bathroom in a vain attempt to clean himself up. A stiff, obvious stain clung to the front of his t-shirt; he’d have to make it back to his car for a spare and outside things were already starting to come to life. Desperate to hide the embarrassing mark, he picked up the sleeved blanket wrapped it around himself before stepping out of the trailer.

 

Steve made it halfway to the safety of his car before he heard a familiar laugh and turned to face Roday in his puffy jacket. “You accidently bought the child size, didn’t you?” James teased.

 

He fought a blush and forced himself to smile, tugging the small Slanket where it fell just at his knees; “I, uh… borrowed it form Andy.”

 

“Oh.” His lips drew up into a slightly Shawn-like ‘o’.

 

“I, uh… we had a breakfast meeting, you know… last minute script stuff for the new location.”

 

“And I wasn’t invited? That’s not very nice.” He took a long drink of his coffee; “What’s changed?”

 

“Well, we know you like to grab an extra hour of sleep so we figured you’d just pick it up on set anyway; Andy’s got the script.” The lie barreled well enough, and he was pretty sure that Andy had revisions anyway. “On the way to makeup?”

 

James scratched over his knit cap, tugging it off to reveal as flattened, spikey mess that he rolled out of bed with; “I don’t know, I think Shawn likes this look.”

 

Steve chuckled and shook his head; “Yeah, well… I’ll see you on set.”

 

“Right. Oh, Steve!” he pushed in close, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper; “Just a little heads up, the blanket doesn’t hide a little bit of beard burn.” He looked up, flashing a teasing smile before tapping Steve’s cold cheeks; “See you, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
